The Nest
by Books-in-the-Garden
Summary: Since we did not get to spend much time with the Devil's Nest gang or get to know what their routines or habits were, here are some snippets of daily life from the Devil's Nest.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, and I am happy with the way it turned out. I actually wrote this almost a year ago, but I decided to go over it again and post it here. I hope you enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters; all are property of Hiromu Arakawa.**

Cooking

Supper in the Devil's Nest usually went two ways: a mad scramble to get what they wanted of the leftovers in the fridge, or a debate over which place they should order takeaway from, which sometimes escalated into a fight. It was rare that anyone actually _cooked_ , and when that did happen, it was usually not fit for human—or Homunculus or Chimera—consumption. One of the more memorable meals had come from Martel, who was notorious for being horrible at cooking. She had tried to make soup of some kind, but it ended up tasting like extremely salty carrot water with raw garlic. Dolcetto had actually gotten sick off the smell, and Greed had flatly refused to eat it. That's why it was very weird when it was discovered that someone in their gang could actually use the kitchen properly.

Martel had woken around three in the morning, an hour after the bar closed, with a craving for a snack of some kind. She tried to ignore it, but she had never been good at ignoring her stomach. She slid out of bed and quietly made her way down the hall towards the large living room/kitchen area of the basement. She paused at the end of the hallway when she heard someone shuffling around in the kitchen. She reached for her knife and edged forwards, unsure of what she was about to see. She only prayed it was not Greed 'entertaining' a recent conquest.

It was not Greed who Martel saw when she peered around the corner, but Bido. The little man was standing on a stepstool, reaching to the back of the counter for a mixing spoon, which he placed into a nearby bowl. Martel almost dropped her knife in shock when she realized that Bido, pickpocket extraordinaire and Greed's best spy, was cooking. Upon closer inspection, Martel saw that her Nest mate was making pancakes of all things.

Apparently Bido had already mixed a few ingredients into the bowl beforehand, because he grabbed the spoon and began to mix, all while using his tail to nudge another bowl closer to him. Once everything was mixed, Bido poured a little of the batter into the pan he had placed on the stove, and picked up a spatula so he could flip the cake once it was ready.

Martel was fascinated; she never once thought that the little guy could cook! Bido never offered to make anything, and he did not seem like the type who would cook something as sweet as pancakes. Bido liked sweets, sure, but he had never gone out of his way to make them or buy them.

With practiced, stealthy movements, Martel moved to the side so she could watch the process. It was then she saw that these pancakes were not plain, but filled with blueberries. They looked delicious.

Bido flipped the first pancake and smiled, pleased with his work. He looked like he was enjoying himself.

Martel watched for a few more minutes, and in that time, three pancakes had been made. By then, Martel's stomach was growling so loudly that she could hardly stand it. She stepped out from her hiding place and crossed her arms before she cleared her throat.

Bido jumped and turned around quickly, as if he was afraid of being found out. When he saw who had discovered him, he let out a sigh and relaxed almost immediately. "Oh, Martel, you scared me," he said.

"I didn't know you could cook," said Martel. She had an amused look on her face, and she walked forward to get a better look at the pancakes. "Those look good."

Bido rubbed the back of his head nervously and then turned back to the stove to flip another pancake. "Uh, thank you," he said. "I-I haven't made them for a while but I hope they're alright."

"Can I try one?" Martel asked.

At first, Bido seemed hesitant, but then he pushed a plate over to Martel and then handed her a fork. "Yeah, tell me how they are."

Martel sat down and cut a piece with the fork. As soon as she put the cake into her mouth, she gave Bido a thumbs-up. "These taste pretty good. Where did you learn to cook?"

Bido rubbed his head again and shrugged one shoulder. "I sometimes hang out by the bakery on fifth, and, well…I wanted to know how to make these since I hadn't had them in years."

Martel finished off her pancake just as Bido sat down with his share. The two of them sat there for a while, just enjoying the silence before Martel spoke up again.

"Do any of the others know about this?" Martel asked.

Bido shook his head. "No, they, uh…I'm afraid they'll ask me to make them all the time."

Martel could see the logic there; the others would never give Bido any peace if they knew that he could cook. Still, it seemed odd that Bido would keep something like this quiet, especially from Greed. As she watched Bido finish his meal, Martel patted his shoulder.

"I won't tell anyone, ok?"

Bido's look of gratitude made a smile tug at Martel's lips, and she gently slugged the shorter Chimera in the shoulder as a sign of affection.

"Thanks, Martel," said Bido. "I'll um, I'll make these for you again soon, ok?"

Martel grinned and waved as she headed back into the hallway and to her room. She may have promised to keep Bido's cooking under wraps, but that did not mean she would help clean up. Now that her food craving was sated, Martel fell asleep easily, and she fell asleep with a satisfied smile on her face.

No one in the Devil's Nest could claim to be a master chef—or even a half decent one—but it was nice to know that at least one of them could cook _something_ , even something as simple as blueberry pancakes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two. I hope. I am still getting used to this site. Anyway, this chapter is my personal favorite of the six that I have written so far, and I hope you enjoy it as well.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters; all are property of Hiromu Arakawa.**

Rainy Day Hijinks

Dublith may be hot most of the time, but from late October to early April, it usually rained quite a bit. The rain gathered in deep puddles and potholes, just waiting for someone to step incorrectly off of a curb and into the cold water.

The weather was welcomed by tourists and locals alike, and especially by Greed and his gang; they all seemed happier when it was drizzling rain. They all had their reasons for liking the weather, whether it was simply a break in the sweltering heat or a time to cozy up with a cup of coffee and listen to the rain hit the ground.

This particular rainy day also happened to be the day when Greed was expecting the new shipment of alcohol for the bar. He had been waiting under an awning for the truck to arrive for nearly twenty minutes while Dolcetto stood beside him, listening for the sound of a vehicle.

"They're late…" Greed groused as he lit a cigarette and frowned out at the empty street.

"Mm," agreed Dolcetto. He could not hear any people, much less a truck, nearby, and he could almost feel Greed's bad mood from two feet away. "They'll be here."

Greed sighed and leaned against the wall behind him, not really feeling like waiting anymore. He would have gone inside by now and let Dolcetto handle this alone, but the delivery truck needed a signature, and his alias was the only one that would not raise a red flag with the military or the police.

A startled yelp and a frustrated groan to his left made him look over.

Dolcetto had taken a step out into the street to look for the truck and ended up ankle-deep in a puddle.

For a moment, Greed just stared as Dolcetto tried to shake out his boot, but a chuckle rose in his throat and soon he was laughing so hard he dropped his cigarette.

Dolcetto glared at his boss as the Homunculus guffawed from the safety of the awning, and a wicked idea came to mind. He reached out and pulled Greed out into the rain as well.

Greed stood still, too stunned to really react at first. He had been dry a second ago, right? He had, hadn't he.

"Oho, is that how this is gonna go?" Greed asked. He kicked some water from the puddle at his feet at Dolcetto and was pleased when it got the Chimera in the face.

"AGH! Hey!" Dolcetto retaliated by scooping up some rainwater and throwing it at Greed. His aim was dead on, and in a moment, Greed's hair was lying flat against his head and dripping into his eyes.

They stared at each other for a moment and then all hell broke loose; water was flying everywhere as Greed and Dolcetto splashed and kicked it at each other, not really caring if they were behaving like five-year-olds.

The battle lasted about ten minutes, and only ended because Dolcetto heard a truck coming around the corner. Once the truck stopped and the product was placed on a large cart, Greed signed for the alcohol, and Dolcetto helped him push the cart towards the bar entrance. Every once in a while, they would catch each other's eyes and smirk in such a way that promised the fight was not over yet.

Later on, they were both fussed over by Martel…after she yelled at them for staying out in the rain, that is.

Yes, the cool weather brought out the best in Greed and his gang, and for him, that was why he liked it.


End file.
